My Dear
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Summary inside. Inspired by the song "My Dear" - New Years Day. Oneshot/Songfic.


--This was inspired by the amazing song "My Dear" by New Years Day.

I recommend listening to the song before reading this, then you'd see why it made me think of the dramatic relationship of only ChikanexHimeko.

Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine was a great anime. I loved every emotional moment of it, and I love ChikanexHimeko. Hope you do too. I'm giving you an inside look of both of their point of views the night after Chikane left to join the Orochi..How I think it would happen, anyway..and I'm aware the time frame of Chikane's plans do not match with the anime or manga, so we can call this my own version. Your opinions matter to me, write me reviews, please! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Dear, or the band that owns it, New Years Day.  
I do not own Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine, The Orochi, Chikane Himemiya, or Himeko Kurusugawa, or Soma Ogami.--  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"My dear,  
Take what you want from me.  
I'll give you anything.  
Just don't leave me on my own..  
Desperate and destitude..  
A shadow of the former self I knew."

Himeko stood in front of the large bed room window, brushing the white transparent drapes to the side. Her violet colored eyes gazed beyond the midnight sky.

A cold, gentle breeze danced against her long blonde locks, brushing several of her golden strands over her face, flowing with the single carried wind. Her petite lips formed a weak smile as she fell into reminscing her moments with Chikane. When fate had brought them together with a lost puppy that lead her to Chikane's hidden garden at school, The blonde could still remember the bounding connection that was made from their first mutual gaze.

From then on, the two girls became inseperable, and every moment with Chikane felt like a dream. This was before Chikane had changed into someone Himeko couldn't identify. As her fond memories played before her mind one after the other, they soon vanished just as quickly.

The sky grew cloudy, and thunder and lighting painted a new picture in a flinching Himeko's mind. All she could see was the emptiness in Chikane's eyes, along with the aggression in Chikane's rough, violating, touch. Himeko held to herself, trembling at the horrible images of the night before that played in her mind over and over again.

"Why Chikane? Why did you do all of those terrible things? Why? Why did you leave me?"  
Himeko yelled with her overflowing teary eyes closed shut.

****

"My dear...  
Take what you want from me  
I'll give you anything  
Just don't leave me on my own  
Desperate and destitude  
A shadow of the former self I knew."

Chikane aimed her Orochi-powered arrow to her stone pillar targets, entirely concentrated until she released grip of the arrow. With her midnight blue eyes widenening, and her long, mindnight blue locks slowly flowing forward in the pace of that moment, Himeko entered her thoughts. She saw the memory of when they first met in that beautiful flower garden that she thought no one else would find. More memories flashed before her eyes, each image unforgettably cherished. Chikane smiled calmly and indulged in the fabricated image of seeing Himeko's smile before her, but before she could blink, all of it shattered into dust and filled the surroundings in darkness.

Chikane gasped and reached out with a slender hand, hearing her call for Himeko echo and fade away in seconds. Over and over, all she could hear next was Himeko's defying cries.  
The vivid image she saw was a trembling Himeko, holding to her reddened cheek as tears rushed down her face. She remembered how she mercilessly struck Himeko across the face out of her own souless desire. Her mind vividly reminded her how she roughly tore the petite blonde's clothes from her perfect frame. She remembered how she ignored her helpless pleading and screaming, as her hands invaded her all over.

"Himeko....I allowed my desire for you to engulf me...Besides your heart, I wanted your body.  
I didn't care about anything, as long as my hands had that one chance to fondle you as my own, captured, masterpiece. I wanted to make you mine so much, that I wanted to do it regardless of your wishes.."  
Chikane spoke as her eyes closed.

A small, content, smile was upon her face as the stone pillar explosion vanished into the demonic purple sky. She wiped her eyes before any more tears could fall. With her vast intelligence, she had mostly mentally convinced herself that she had to make Himeko hate her.

After seeing their past lives in a vision, their past destiny was bound to be repeated in the present. One of them had to die in order for Ame no Murakumo to awaken. Though she has never forgotten the agonizing regret from hurting Himeko so badly. Chikane knows she nor Himeko will ever get over the pain she had caused between them, and if she could change destiny, she would take it all back and atone in full..

**"Take what you want from me,  
I'll give you anything  
It's so pathetic, I make myself sick  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of this."**

**"My dear...  
Is this really happening?  
Do these tears mean anything?  
How can you leave me on my own?  
Desperate and destitude  
These seconds feel like lifetimes without you.."**

**"Take what you want from me  
I'll give you anything  
It's so pathetic, I make myself sick  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of this."**

Himeko closed the window shut, along with the drapes to cover hide the sight of the rainstorm outside.  
She was in Chikane's room, where every hellish thing last night had happened. She placed her shaking palm over her mouth, staring at the bedroom empty bedroom one last time before she ran to her own room. The pink bulb lamp on the knightstand was on as she had left it, and she decided to leave it on. She jumped into bed and attempted to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, gripping the blankets and positioning her pillow's ankle several times.

Her thoughts prevented her from falling into any sort of slumber. Even with her eyes closed, the whimpering blonde couldn't break away from the all of the memories she had of Chikane..The fond memories this time. As she sobbed lowly, all she could see was how much she and Chikane smiled and laughed together. Even after recovering from an Orochi attack, Himeko never failed to receive the comfort she needed from Chikane.  
How she rested against her firm bust, wanting their hardships to cease from existence, Chikane was always there to protect her. Being in held in those slim, firm arms never made her feel so secure. Nothing and no one would ever compare.

**"I never thought I'd be the one with the weakness  
You call the shots, while I stay up at night sleepless  
It's so pathetic, I make myself sick  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of..."  
(I can't get over you, I can't get over any of)  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of..."**

**"Take what you want from me...  
(Take what you want from me)  
I'll give you anything..  
(I'll give you anything)..  
I'll give you everything..  
I'll give you everything..."  
**

Chikane folded her hands and closed her eyes, recovering from her former self that leaked out her useless regret. She smiled a monotone smile that was created by her newly insane mindset.

She planned her next visit to Himeko, and how she would repay for her previous setback. She began to visualize how it would happen, and how her tone with Himeko would be softly firm. That was the way  
Himeko liked hearing best, ofcourse. Chikane couldn't wait until her plan came into action.

As soon as her angel left for her date with Soma Ogami, she would make sure to arrive at the mansion to prepare a perfect atmosphere. Complete with a extravagant dinner, just for the two of them. Not to mention, Himeko's favorite herbal tea she had always made for her. Let's not forget the decent amount of handmade bouquets of flowers that would decorate the endless space on their large dining table. She would play the role Himeko has stated favoritism for quite a few times, and if that's what Himeko wanted, that's what Himeko will get.

**"Take what you want from me  
I'll give you anything  
It's so pathetic, I make myself sick  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of this..."**

Chikane had awoken. Her calm gaze directed at the Orochi's sky of a lighter shade of purple, resembling it was morning on Earth. She rose to her feet, facing the suddenly appeared stone stairway to Earth. She greeted the new day with a joyful smile, ready to satisfy the Solar Priestess' every wish.

**"I never thought I'd be the one with the weakness  
You call the shots, while I stay up at night sleepless  
It's so pathetic, I make myself sick  
I can't get over you, I can't get over any of...**

It took Himeko over an hour to fall asleep that night. The morning had arrived, though Himeko's conscous was inside of an unfinished nightmare. She saw only Soma, holding to her shaking body. She cried mindlessly, forgetting all about Chikane's existence as Soma told her she didn't have to worry about hurting anymore.  
They were in the center of a withered flower feild that once represented Chikane.

Himeko's felt her clothes dissapear and Soma vanished right after. Her surroundings had become darkness, and all she heard was Soma's words; "I will always protect you...." Before her naked body fell inside of the ground until her oxygen had faded. Her body jolted up and she had awoken to the morning, panting uncontrollably, trembling violently. The petite blonde looked around for Chikane, forgetting the house was empty, forgetting Chikane was gone.

"I wonder what Chikane made for breakfast..."  
Himeko said aloud with a smile, heading downstairs with a hungry stomach.


End file.
